<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by AnAngryRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302080">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat'>AnAngryRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up sticky and sex happy next to fucking Hawkeye. How did he even get him in his bed, let alone his apartment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky woke up to the smell of sour tequila being puffed directly into his nose. His face scrunched up and he opened an eye. Disgusting. He looked over at the tequila dispenser who was drooling on Bucky’s chest and his morning woody was trying to find the orifice on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky shifted his head and got a nose full of blond hair. Clint. Clint snored and snuggled in closer as if he could climb into Bucky. How’d did he get here? Did they…<br/>Bucky could feel the crust of dried sweat and lube. There was also the uncomfortable itch of dried come. Gross. He needed a shower. He briefly debated getting up and doing just that but Clint mumbled stuffing his nose into Bucky’s neck. It was adorable. Bucky glared up at high ceiling. It must be Clint’s place. How in the hell did Clint get him to leave the Christmas party?</p><p>Last Night</p><p>Bucky was standing erect in a corner. He did not want to be here. There was too much noise. Too much everything. People, super powered people, lights, alcohol, smells…Bucky closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.<br/>“You only have to stay for a few more hours,” Steve said having left Tony to come check on his fucked up friend.<br/>Bucky raised an eyebrow but didn’t open his eyes.<br/>“It’s been five minutes. Relax try some of the drinks.”<br/>Bucky did open his eyes then and gave Steve a blank look.<br/>“You don’t like the taste of booze?” Steve took a sip from his very pink margarita.<br/>“No.”<br/>There was a small cheer with an underlying sound of groans. Bucky’s eyes slid over to see money being passed across several Shield agents and superhero's.<br/>“Seems like Clint’s started the betting ring again.” Steve sighed. He walked over after he and Natasha made a look across the room. Bucky stayed where he was but watched Clint hop onto a table and hold a toothpick. He gestured wildly and money was passed again as people placed bets. Then Clint’s eyes met Bucky’s. He winked. The tooth pick then flicked across the room and ended up in Steve’s drink.<br/>Bucky smirked when Steve took a drink and choked. Natasha dispersed the crowd much to everyone’s chagrin. Clint hopped off the table and the show was over. Bucky had found something to focus on.<br/>Over the span of an hour Clint had managed to trip over Jan’s toes and convince the DJ to play Toxic every three songs until Tony figured it out. There was also the occasional party trick. Beer pong lasted one round before people told him to he couldn’t play. Clint now sat at a table suit jacket off taking shot’s of tequila then tossing the plastic shot cups top side up onto each other. Bucky moved across the room. Curious. People parted around him and he got looks varying from wary to pity. He hated places like this. Steve had asked him to come. He did. Now he was being watched like a hawk. Great. Maybe he should redirect to the exit. Clint looked up as if sensing his intent and he raised a bored eyebrow. Bucky finished his journey, the eyes of the crowd shifting away uncomfortable with his presence once he was no longer moving.<br/>“Hey,” Clint greeted. His head lolled backwards as he smiled at Bucky. Bucky sat down next to him and picked up one of the shot cups and tossed it onto Clint’s stack.<br/>Clint licked his lips and sat up.<br/>“Wanna play a game?”<br/>Bucky shrugged.<br/>Clint elbowed him. “I like that attitude.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of rubber balls and rubber bands.<br/>“I bet,” Clint said thinking. Bucky waited patiently. “You can’t snap this rubber band at Captain Marvel’s left tit.”<br/>Bucky grabbed a rubber band from Clint’s palm enjoying the fissure of human warmth at the small contact. He surveyed the room. Captain Marvel was leaning against a wall talking to Nick Fury. Bucky took aim and let loose. He turned to Clint knowing the target had been hit.<br/>Clint whistled. “You’re almost as good as me.”<br/>Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow.<br/>Clint leaned in conspiratorially. “I would have hit her nipple.”<br/>“Impossible.” Bucky said. Her arms had been crossed. Not a chance.<br/>“Make your bet.” Clint challenged leaning back.<br/>Bucky smiled and placed a ball in Clint’s hand. “Captain America’s forehead.”<br/>Clint nodded feeling the weight of the toy in his hand. He watched the room and then closed his eyes and threw the ball at Bucky’s metal arm. It bounced off and snapped through the air hitting a chandelier causing Steve looked up at the noise and face the falling ball as it hit him square on the forehead. Bucky laughed, he couldn’t help it.<br/>When he finally met Clint’s eyes again a chortle still in his throat there was a spark in the other man’s eyes. Clint licked his lips again.<br/>“Want to have a shoot off?”<br/>“Here?”<br/>Clint smiled his eyes crinkling at the corners. “At my place.”<br/>Bucky was ready to leave. “Perfect.”</p><p>Now</p><p>Clint’s eyes fluttered and he looked up at Bucky blue meeting gray. Bucky swallowed. Clint stretched. His long lean body looking good in the morning. Bucky finally moved standing up.<br/>“Leaving so fast?” Clint asked around a yawn.<br/>“Shower.”<br/>Clint stood up and reached for him putting his arms over his shoulders. “Mind having company?”<br/>How had they ended up in bed? Bucky never said yes to people coming on to him this hard. But…<br/>“As long as we end up clean.”<br/>Clint hopped up and Bucky caught him for a piggy back.<br/>“Shower sex, away!” Clint called as Bucky walked to the bathroom.</p><p>Last Night</p><p>Bucky walked behind Clint through the room and could feel eyes piercing him from all directions. Clint didn’t seem to care. He walked with a pep in his step and whistled a merry tune. Bucky paused before stepping into the elevator. Clint held the doors open. <br/>“You don’t want to go?” He sounded genuinely confused and his brows dipped into the U of puzzlement.<br/>Bucky looked over his shoulder. Natasha watched him with an intensity that seemed unprecedented. Bucky swallowed and came to stand next to Clint.<br/>“I do.” Bucky said quietly.<br/>Clint hummed as the doors shut. “You seem to be popular. Guess I’m lucky.”<br/>Bucky raised an eyebrow.<br/>Clint tilted his head with a sly smile. “I’m the one going home with you.”<br/>“I thought you said you had a shooting range.”<br/>Clint held up his hands and walked backwards out the the elevator. “I do. I swear. I just thought an innuendo would loosen you up a bit.”<br/>“That usually takes some Vaseline.” Bucky replied automatically.<br/>Clint snorted. “You’re good.”<br/>“When I’m good I’m great. When I’m bad I’m better.”<br/>Clint stopped just out side the door jaw dropped open. Bucky maintained a neutral expression passing Clint and walking to the street.<br/>“You,” Clint said wagging his finger next to Bucky.<br/>Bucky held out a hand and called a cab. “Me?”<br/>Clint stood in Bucky’s line of sight. “You’re fun.”<br/>Bucky frowned as the cab slowed to a stop in front of them. He opened the door gesturing for Clint to get in.<br/>“Only the insane say that.”<br/>Clint huffed out a laugh and, as soon as Bucky had closed his door locking them in, leaned into him.<br/>“Where’ya’going?”<br/>“Bedstuy.” Clint said rattling off an address.<br/>The cabbie nodded and they were on their way.<br/>“I am mildly insane.” Clint muttered.<br/>“I like crazy.” Bucky said adjusting his weight so Clint’s head rested on his shoulder.<br/>“You flirt.” The words came out on a yawn and Bucky waved away his shoot off as Clint fell asleep.</p><p>Now</p><p>“Want breakfast?” Clint asked.<br/>Bucky paused drying his hair. He was hungry. “Yeah. Where?”<br/>“There’s a diner two blocks from here.”<br/>“Sounds good.” Bucky tossed the towel onto the bed. He looked through Clint’s piles of Hawkeye shirts.<br/>“Here,” Clint said tossing Bucky a shirt. Bucky caught it without looking and pulled it on. It was tight but not as tight as Clint’s other shirts. His sweats were already a little too tight around Bucky’s thighs but still covered his toes from being too long. Bucky tossed the one shirt with a star on it to Clint. He snorted but put it on. Bucky bit his lip to hide his smile.<br/>“Got any hair ties?” Bucky asked pushing wet hair out of his face.<br/>“Rubber bands?”<br/>Bucky wrinkled his nose. He didn’t like when they pulled out his hair. “They’re fine.”<br/>Clint handed him some. Bucky pulled his hair into a half pony tail. When he looked up Clint was looking at him with the same twinkle he had last night.<br/>“What?” Bucky asked sitting to put on his boots.<br/>Clint grabbed a jacket and several other items to wear against the light snow. “Nothing.”<br/>Bucky didn’t really need any but Clint still handed him a black baggy sweater. He pulled it on anyway. It was soft and smelled like Clint’s cheap detergent.<br/>Bucky stood by the door hands in his pockets waiting for Clint to finish. Clint paused with one of his hands still holding loosely to his boot and looked at Bucky once more.<br/>“Ready?” Bucky asked.<br/>Clint slapped his thighs and stood up. “Yup!”</p><p>Last Night</p><p>Clint popped up fully awake the moment Bucky paid the cabbie. Clint smiled when Bucky turned to glare at him. Bucky got out of the cab. Clint followed after him. Bucky stood outside a decent but terribly unkempt apartment building.<br/>“I thought you said there was a firing range.” Bucky asked.<br/>“It’s in the basement.” Clint said walking past him to open up the front door. Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the stupidest firing range Bucky had ever seen.<br/>Clint dropped his suit coat and grabbed a bow from one of five nails that he hung them on, one with an empty quiver. Bucky went and picked up a couple of throwing knives. Clint walked around picking up arrows from the ground and the three targets.<br/>“Don’t you get paid well,” Bucky stated tossing the knives and finding them dull and ill balanced.<br/>“No.”<br/>Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.<br/>“I blew it all to buy the entire building.” Clint said.<br/>Bucky nodded in understanding he began to sharpen the knives against his right arm.<br/>Clint placed all the arrows in his quiver. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.<br/>“Ready?”<br/>Bucky flipped the knife. Better. He tossed it letting it fly. Clint pulled an arrow and let it go staring at Bucky. They both struck center…Bucky’s was off by a quarter of an inch.<br/>“You could just say something, next time. Doesn’t have to be a sentence or a word maybe just a sound.”<br/>“Your knives suck.” Bucky said sharpening the next knife.<br/>“That’s because Hawkeye wanted to try them and then gave up.” Clint said turning back to the wall of bows.<br/>“Here try this.”<br/>Now Bucky stared at Clint while tossing the knife neatly down the center of the arrow.<br/>“Not my style.”<br/>Clint’s arm settled against his thigh the bow clacking against the cement. He pursed his lips.<br/>“How about we trade?”<br/>Bucky paused in the middle of sharpening the knife. “Okay.”<br/>Clint handed him the bow and Bucky tossed him the knife. Bucky had seen people shoot arrows before. He’s pretty sure he could figure it out. He notched the arrow and pulled the string back and broke the bow in half.<br/>Clint threw the knife lazily over his shoulder and hit a target dead center. “Something tells me you don’t know what you’re doing.”<br/>Bucky broke the arrow in half with his right hand. “What ever gave you that idea, Barton?”<br/>Clint clicked his tongue. “Super humans no finesse.”<br/>He handed Bucky another bow and set him up in front of the last target. He gently moved Bucky’s body and changing his posture with sure hands. Heat wracked Bucky’s body as Clint moved in close to notch the arrow for him. Clint was taller so he bent his head to whisper in Bucky’s ear.<br/>“Breathe in,” he said gently guiding Bucky’s arm back. “As you breathe out let go.”<br/>Bucky did. The arrow stroke true.<br/>“Excellent,” Clint  whispered.<br/>Bucky leaned into Clint’s heat.<br/>“Guess you’re a pro now.” Clint said not moving.<br/>“We can test that later.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>Bucky turned just enough to pull Clint into a kiss. “Humans too much finesse.”</p><p>Now<br/>Clint walked in first Bucky following after him. Everyone in the diner paused. Silence hung over them. Clint kept moving like nothing had happened. The hostess looked from him to Bucky and must have deemed her life safe enough to whisper something to him.<br/>“No,” Clint said looking irritated. “Table for two no spitting in the food.”<br/>Just like that everything went back to normal and the hostess shrugged grabbing two menu’s. “You’ve brought stranger people in here Mr. Hawkguy.” She said.<br/>Clint rolled his eyes at Bucky following behind her. Bucky took a moment to process that. The normality of it all. Then he followed after.<br/>Once seated and with menu’s Bucky couldn’t help but watch Clint. Comfortable. He was so comfortable in his presence. Words didn’t feel like bombs and movements didn’t have to be carefully controlled. He was sitting in a New York diner and feeling like a civilian for the first time since he was a child.<br/>“You should try the biscuits and gravy, it’s to die for,” Clint said looking over his own menu.<br/>Bucky couldn’t find it in him to answer. Their waitress dropped off two cups of black coffee and left with out a single word or question. Bucky wrapped his fingers around it and thought. The sex was good. Clint was good. He liked the apartment…that was probably too forward. Maybe he could rent a room. Shield would probably be comfortable if he moved to where an Avenger lived anyway. Bucky took a sip still thinking of the forms he’d have to sign and maybe that apartment building was too forward too and he should do the building across the street or maybe Hell’s Kitchen.<br/>“You okay buddy?”<br/>Bucky blinked. “Yeah.”<br/>“Whatcha thinking about?” Clint said leaning back.<br/>The waitress stopped by talked to Clint who ordered two of the Special K whatever that was and then left with out a second glance. Clint looked back at Bucky eyebrows raised.<br/>Bucky bit his lip. He was never one to hesitate. “I want to continue this.”<br/>Clint shrugged. “Okay.”<br/>Bucky squinted at him. “Like dating continue?”<br/>Clint leaned forward his forearms against the table. “Look Buckaroo, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had and the chillest date I’ve ever had. Do you know how many people leave after they see my place? What in the ever loving fuck would it take me to say no?”<br/>“People treat me like I’m a nuclear weapon.”<br/>“So? People treat me like a fool.”<br/>“You are the stupidest person I’ve ever slept with.”<br/>“But you don’t. Even if you think it.” Clint finished.<br/>Bucky was silent then. Clint reached out a hand to clasp Bucky’s.<br/>“You’re honest and a hot bod. I’d like to see how far we go.”<br/>Bucky flipped his hand and linked their fingers together. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>